


Day Thirty-One - Bright

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [31]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, author has never actually been on the roof of an apartment building, so apologies for any inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Jehan and Bahorel, on the top of an apartment building.
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Thirty-One - Bright

The sun is bright as it bounces off the rows of skylights on the top of Jehan's apartment building. Jehan tilts their head back, to feel the heat on their face like melted butter.

  
"No," they say, "maybe that's the wrong metaphor."

"I think it's a fine metaphor," Bahorel says, and then seems to notice the background on his phone's screen. "Why are you on the roof?"

Jehan grins. "I'm a lizard. I'm soaking up the sun after all this rain. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Bahorel says. "Should I climb up through your window, or through the rooftop access stairs?"

"Either one," Jehan says. "They lead to the same roof. I think. Wait, what if they didn't? What if there was this building, and if you go up one set of stairs it's haunted, and if you go up the other it's not."

"You should write a story or poem or whatever about it," Bahorel says from Jehan's phone.

"I think I will," Jehan replies, and lays back to soak up some more of the sun's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3
> 
> And this is the end of this month and the series, folks! Many thanks to @shitpostingfromthebarricade for coming up with and hosting the Writuary 2020 challenge, and also to everyone who's read, left kudos, or commented on any of my fics. <3 <3 <3


End file.
